Mr. Feng
Appearance He is of average height with black hair and brown eyes. His avatar is human. The only difference in appearance between in-game and reality is the clothes he wears. Personality He is extremely lovey-dovey with his wife. He has not been see without her. He is straightforward and upright in his dealings with others. He unlike his children is not oblivious. History Before the start of the series, Mr. and Mrs. Feng left for another honeymoon. While on vacation, they purchase Second Life and began playing it. They were decent in that their team Rising Dragons almost made it to the Semifinals in the Adventurers' Tournament. Synopsis Tournament arc He was first seen in the Adventurers' Tournament the round before the semifinals. While in the ring, Mrs. Feng commented to her husband that Prince looked familiar. He responded that Prince might be one of their neighbors. Once the battle started, Mr. Feng that they should finish it quickly so they could go home (they were on vacation and had left their children home alone for a while). Mrs. Feng complained that it would not be just the two of them anymore and that they would need to do chores. He then told her that he had trained Feng Xiao Lan well and she could take care of the chores. Prince heard this and immediately got over the apprehension he felt going up against his parents. He killed his mother with one hit and beat his father to a pulp. He was next seen after Xiao Lan arrived home after her first day of school. Her parents were upset by the fact that Prince had defeated them in the tournament and asked Xiao Lan to help them get revenge. Her brother joined them in their resentment and they made a pact to make Prince suffer. Right after Zhuo Ling Bin left after visiting Xiao Lan and Feng Yang Ming, Mrs. Feng introduced the twins to their cousin Ou Yang Mei who had just come back from America. When she arrived the twins instantly recognized her as Snow White Rose. Mr. Feng hit Yang Ming over the head for addressing her as "Rose" instead of her name. After Yang Ming and Ou Mei explained how they knew each other, they all then sat down and chatted for a while. Infinite City Invasion arc He probably was among the unseen defenders of Infinite City. Rock & Roll Concert arc In-game, Prince was talking to Daoshi and Kekkaishi asking where Kenshin and Sunshine were so he could invited them on the concert tour. While he was talking, his parents came up and they in a round about way told him that they knew he was Feng Xiao Lan. They also mentioned that one of the ways they found out was that Wicked followed Prince in Second Life and that Zhou Bin would not two-time her. Prince was very surprised to find that Wicked liked him since he had thought that Wicked liked Feng Yang Ming. When asked if he would marry him, he replied that he did not know and that Gui would also be very upset. Mrs. Feng said that either of them was fine (she liked beautiful men too). To keep her quiet about the secret, Prince told her that if she told anyone that he would marry an ugly person to spite her. Later in the concert tour, Xiao Lan's parents (who had confronted her in-game about being Prince) told her to be careful about people trying to find out who she was in the real world. She had just woken up and kicked Mr. Feng in the face thinking he was one of the "wolf" women who chased Prince in-game. Reputation arc Relationship Feng Xiao Lan and Feng Yang Ming He is their father. Mrs. Feng He is her husband. Ou Yang Mei He is her uncle-in-law. Zhuo Ling Bin and Zhuo Ming Bin They were his neighbors eight years before the beginning of the story. Trivia Category:Character Category:Male Category:Player Category:Real Human